


Poker

by artificene



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificene/pseuds/artificene
Summary: Reader engages in a game of strip poker with an android created specifically to analyze and adapt to human behavior.





	Poker

Strip poker. With an android. Probably #3 in the list of stupid things to do in 2040.

He’s not completely decimating you, no. It’s worse. He’s being  _ smart  _ about it. Reading your face like a book, quickly getting you out of your sweater and leggings, and it’s not until you’re in just a thin, over-sized shirt and socks that he lets you win a couple hands. 

And then the real game starts. You’re determined, and think you may have thought of a solution to your current predicament. You’ve tried your poker face, trying your best not to give him anything to go on, but he saw through it easily. So there was only one other way to go. 

You concentrated, closing your eyes, and his coy smile faltered as he watched your cheeks turn red, your heart rate accelerating. You opened your eyes, shooting him a wicked grin. And you played a hand he assumed would be bad. For once, he was wrong. 

Your grin widened as he fixed you with a determined look. You play a few more hands, keeping your heart rate up and face flushed with thoughts you would never articulate aloud. The concentration was clear on your face, and soon the cards you were being dealt became irrelevant. He couldn’t effectively read your stress levels if your heart rate was no longer correlated to your cards, could he? 

“Clever,” he said, gaze fixed on you as you glanced up at him. He watched your heart rate spike as you met his eyes. “ _ Very clever _ ,” he smiled at your flushing face. No, your anxiety wasn’t being caused by your cards anymore. It was  _ him.  _ Connor looked down at his own cards. It was an ingenious move. You were both aware of exactly what you were doing, but you had effectively won the game. 

Connor lost with easy grace. His objective was no longer about winning the game, anyway. At the end, you set down one last hand that had him slipping out of his shirt, leaving him in nothing but a pair of shorts. 

“Congratulations,” he said, his voice sounding terribly content for someone who had just lost. “You just beat an android designed specifically to analyze human behavior… at poker.” 

You laughed. “I try,” you shrugged, some of the heat fading from your cheeks. 

Connor gathered the cards and set them aside, before moving towards you. “I have to wonder, though,” he mused, watching you retreat slightly as he brushed his fingers along your cheek, “What kind of thoughts could accomplish such a feat?” 

His lips were still quirked in a smile as he shifted closer. You felt his hand on your shoulder, guiding you gently as you were laid back on the carpet. 

You attempted a smile. “There’s lots of things to be anxious about in this world, Connor. Crime rates… climate change...” 

He looked down at your innocent smile. “There’s anxiety,” he replied, his hand moving gently over your throat. His fingers found the soft spot just below your jaw. Your pulse fluttered under his fingertips. “And then there’s arousal,” he murmured, the glint in his dark eyes betraying the sweet smile on his lips. 

You swallowed hard, clearing your throat and averting your eyes from his knowing stare. You furrowed your eyebrows. It really was impossible to win with him. You opened your mouth to speak, but your breath left you as his cool lips found your collarbone. 

“You’ve already won one game,” he said against your skin, “Would you like to play another?” You shivered as his hands held your shoulders, his mouth pressing kisses across the skin there. “You lay still,” he said, fingers moving down your sides, “And I’ll find out exactly what kind of fantasies had you  _ so thrilled  _ a few moments ago.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I welcome feedback, requests and ideas. :]


End file.
